The Ultra Saiyan
by Gohun
Summary: Gohen is the Ultra Saiyan his name is Gohen he come from the future seven years he comes back to kill Cell to prevent Goku from dying Gohen forgets who he is. One mission to destroy a beast that will appear in his timeline seven years in the future
1. Ultra Gohen

A Different Cell Ending  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer do not own DBZ or such  
  
By Ultra Gohen  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: She will never learn my secret  
  
Videl: Gohan I will find out every secret and when I do I will tear you apart  
  
Gohan: Shh she is mean I better make a run for it  
  
Videl: Gohan can back here dame he is gone I will find him out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sayian Man: The most powerful fighter has arrived  
  
Videl: Jerk  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"It was Gohan second month of school and he was nervous as hell."  
  
Videl had been on his case every single day asking questions about that about this non stop this was making Gohan nervous as hell.  
  
She could find out any moment about his secrets it was a matter of time until he crack.  
  
"He decided to get up from his bed and notice why Goten didn't wake me up this morning odd."  
  
He got ready and went for breakfast and notice his mother was also gone. But he found a note on the table and it read.  
  
Dear Gohan  
  
We went to Bulma's if you need anything you can contact us at Capsule Corp  
  
Love  
  
Mom  
  
Still he couldn't understand why his mother would leave the house he ate breakfast and decided to leave the house as he was flying he kept thinking but nothing came to mind.  
  
As he arrived to Satan City that when he understood his mother disappearances along with Goten he now knew what day it was it was the anniversary of the Cell Games.  
  
This made him depress and mad at the same time he instantly went super he was mad at himself. He now clearly understood why his mother was not at the house along with Goten they feared him.  
  
They made a good choice on not to be at the house on this day. And especially near him they didn't want to end up like Goku.  
  
He goes mad on this day for the last seven years he has lost it completely and his family along with the z fighters stayed far away from him possible.  
  
He destroys everything on his path nothing survives but there nothing he can do to stop it. It's a phase that he goes through he still blames himself for his father death.  
  
It all began the first year he could still remember it like it was yesterday Gohan lost it completely he just started throwing ki blast everywhere and almost killed his mother and brother.  
  
He was in super sayian two he had destroyed the house good thing Vegeta knew instant transmission and was able to get Chi and Goten out before Gohan blew them up.  
  
They knew that every anniversary they should not be at the house near Gohan that they should be somewhere else until he calm down or until he has released his anger.  
  
He kept thinking while floating in the air if anyone pisses me off today they will learn the truth about me but in addition I will level down this city but also level it down until there is nothing left of this city.  
  
"He though Videl will get all the answers that she wants, but also fined out the hard way why I am the gold fighter."  
  
The real person that defeated Cell and annilate her ass along with Sharpner he said it with a smirk on his face.  
  
"As he was floating in the air he saw something that disturbed him terrible AGAIN!!!!  
  
These idiots are doing the same shit day after day but today they made a wrong day to mess with me today will be the last because I will annilate there asses.  
  
There are no more second chances and that bitch won't stop me because if she does then she will suffer then same faith.  
  
Then he saw Videl approaching the bank today was not her day her father was going to be the quest speaker once more just like every other year but this time she will have to say something about it this pissed her off terrible.  
  
"Then she saw him that jerk what the hell is he doing there just floating like he is some kind of god I wish I could find out who the hell he is and expose him for the fraud that he really is I hate him so much."  
  
"He thinks just because he can lift busses stop bullets that he is better than me well he is dead wrong one day I will find out who he is and when I do Sayian Demon Jerk will be no more."  
  
Look at him in his black gi I still wonder why does he have the Demon sigture could it be that he is a relative of King Piccolo.  
  
Nah!!!! "He was green and the Sayian Demon is Gold there can't be a connection King Piccolo was evil and almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for Goku Son we all be dead by know but why wasn't he at the Cell Games."  
  
But I saw King Piccolo at the Cell Games why is this so confusing when I first ask The Sayian Demon what did he had the Demon named his response was he trained me so that someday I could take over the world in his place this frighten Videl a lot.  
  
"That was the last time that they spoke after that Sayian Demon just smirked at her. She got out of her thoughts and landed her plane and decided to take care of situation and maybe then talk to the Sayian Demon."  
  
Videl oh my gosh I am so glad that you made it it's the Snake Gang again man I just wish that someone would take care of them they are always doing the same routine don't you think its getting old.  
  
"Yeah I know but its our job chief do you know why The Demon Sayian is just floating up there in the sky."  
  
"Nope don't have a clue Videl he has been up there for about twenty minutes there it's like he is thinking about something.".  
  
"She decided to go in and take all the credit this time. The chief told her that there were about six it was the Snake Gang."  
  
She though dame why are they doing this again they knew that every time they are going to get caught by me or Demon Sayian.  
  
"She though there they are but what shocked her the most came next they had her father at gun point but also Erase and Sharpner they were on the ground knock out."  
  
What are they doing here just as she was about to strike Wham she was knock out from behind.  
  
"When she awoke there was a gun pointing at her."  
  
Well it looks like father and daughter will die together isn't that nice hahaha they started to laugh at them sorry sweet pea don't be dad.  
  
"Dame, where the hell is he when I need him the most problay still floating in the air like an idiot?"  
  
Just as she was about to get killed the gun went off...... BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter Did Videl die when the gun went off...... 


	2. Ultra Gohen II

A Different Cell Ending II  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer do not own DBZ or such  
  
By Ultra Gohen  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erase: We are gonna die  
  
Sharpner: why me I am too young to die  
  
Hercule: No I am the world champ I will not go down like this  
  
Hercule: He thinks back while can't those gold fighters the ones that defeated Cell come back and help me out once more.  
  
Videl: I have to do something but what a gun is against my head and that Sayian Jerk is problay still floating there like an idiot.  
  
Leader of the Gang: Well finally it would be I to kill the city hero plus the world champ and the savior of the world he laugh out loud.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As the smoke cleared someone stood in front of where the gun was just fired and who were you trying to kill with that thing said a dark cold voice.  
  
Videl: Sayian Man you jerk you finally decided to show up  
  
Sayian Demon: Shut the hell up bitch  
  
Videl: What how dare you call me that I am not a bitch Sayian Man  
  
Sayian Demon: You are to me you can never do anything anymore I have to be here or you problay get killed as we just saw.  
  
Videl: That is not true I was just distracted  
  
Sayian Demon: About what women  
  
Videl: About my father and my friends being here  
  
Sayian Demon: just saw that Erase Sharpner and Hercule were being hold by the gun man  
  
Sayian Demon: Just great that idiot is here  
  
Videl: I hope you weren't referring to my father Sayian Man  
  
Sayian Demon: He smirked at her of course I was referring to you idiot father the chump  
  
Mac: just looked up look you better stop this bullshit this time there is nothing you can do to stop us from taking the whole bank with us.  
  
Yeah said the entire group as a bomb was reveal in the middle of the room  
  
Gang Members: We came prepare this time and we wont fail not even you can stop it Sayian Demon  
  
Sayian Demon: he looked where you got that thing  
  
Gang Members: We stole it from Capsule Corp you idiot its big enough to take a whole city block with it nothing will survive and best of all you cant disarm it once its activated well you can say we are all goners.  
  
Mac: He then activated the bomb we have less then 5 minutes  
  
Sayian Demon: Well then you think that I can't stop it the bitch cant do anything about it but I can  
  
Mac: You can't do anything once the bomb is activated anything and everyone around it are seal in it's like a force field  
  
Sayian Demon: I know that idiot I help build it  
  
Everyone: was now starring at him  
  
What!!!! Screamed Videl along with everyone else  
  
Sayian Demon: Well I never got a chance to test it out and I am not completely sure my method will work but there no other way now yes there is a force field around us and once it reaches 0 you will all die.  
  
Videl: What do you mean us what about you Sayian Jerk?  
  
Sayian Demon: Well to tell you the truth it will not kill me but badly injured me almost at the cause of death but I will not die.  
  
Sayian Demon: its going to be fun seeing the chump die don't worry I stay here and bake the marshmallows  
  
Videl: what how dare you say that about my father you jerk  
  
Sayian Demon: Don't worry Videl I will bake some marshmallows for you too Videl  
  
Videl: She got so mad that she smacks him across the face with all her might  
  
It only flinch Sayian Demon  
  
Sayian Demon: took her hand once she had slap him once he looked into his eyes with his other hand Gohan took her by her neck and raised her up don't ever and I mean ever slap me again as he slowly chock her to death.  
  
Videl: could only replay with her eyes she couldn't breath anymore her face was turning blue now she couldn't breath.  
  
Sharpner and Erase woke up and saw this Sharpner went and kick him but nothing happened he didn't even more Gohan let her of her hand but that was not enough she was now dying.  
  
Sayian Demon: ki blast Sharpner he was out cold.  
  
Erase: scream at him to stop it  
  
Hercule: pleaded to please take him instead of her.  
  
Sayian Demon: in the last minute just let go of her she fell to the ground catching her breath she was out cold with out the air to breath.  
  
Erase and Hercule: went to her you killed her you bastard.  
  
Anger was starring to show now his power started to rise I am tire of this shit day after day I have to hear her bull shit and yours too blonde.  
  
Erase: What how do you know me do we go to school or something I only have three friends one you almost kill and she is lying there second which is knock out. And third is Gohan she stares into him.  
  
Erase: No you can't be him right  
  
Sayian Demon: stared at her and why not stupid blonde and to think I though the wench was going to find out first and its you Erase who finds out who really I am The Sayian Demon the unstoppable Man alive no one can stop me that even the idiot and he know it very well.  
  
Gohan: you wouldn't do anything to me right  
  
Gohan: Well Erase to tell you the truth I am tire of your shit too always talking and talking I am tire of all this especially this day but hey life is not perfect right unlike I my life is not perfect so here we are Erase time for you to die.  
  
Erase: What Gohan you can't kill me please think about it  
  
Sayian Demon: Think about what Erase  
  
Sayian Demon: I will kill you and it's the end of this she was about to do it when he saw three of the gun men aiming towards him with one swing she kicked her in the stomach sending her next to Sharpner  
  
Hercule: was the only one left he saw him his hands started to glow no not me please.  
  
He turned around and fired two more ki blast killing the three gun men there was nothing left of them.  
  
Sayian Demon: Just then he aim it at Hercule and ki blast his ass he landed next to Videl  
  
Two more were left along with the gang leader he just stared you can't do this you can't kill us your suppose to take us to jail.  
  
Sayian Demon: As you see there a force field nobody will miss you don't worry about it and best of all I don't have to worry about your asses anymore.  
  
Sayian Demon: powered up two more and bam they were gone only the gang leader was left. No I don't want to die like this  
  
Sayian Demon: Don't worry about it you wont feel any pain  
  
He cupped his hands together the gang leader was in front of the bomb he chanted the words Ka Me HA Me HA he let the attack go from his hands it was full blast.  
  
Sayian Demon: He knew that he might not survive but he could be brought back with the dragonballs.  
  
Sayian Demon: he though well here goes he powered up to his max and let it all go the blast went directly for the gang leader he was gone. It hit the bomb just as it read 0 it went off along with Gohan blast taking it and creating a huge nuclear reaction the blast was so big that when it made contact it created a massive explosion everything in the radius of 5 miles blew up the bank was gone everything and everyone around it was gone.  
  
For the radius of five miles it was level down to nothing.  
  
The high school was gone and everyone at the school at that time was killed.  
  
At that moment the whole planet shook from the explosion it was even felt at Capsule Corp the gravity shut down for some reason. Vegeta then sensed it a big power level was gone.  
  
At West City there were reported saying that wasn't no earthquake what they just witness it was an explosion of some sort of bomb.  
  
The news cast said that it happened at Satan City half the city was gone it apparently happened at Satan Bomb where Videl Satan and The Sayian Demon were called because of a gang was holding the bank hostages the police force the school and most of the city were destroyed nothing survived in the five miles radius.  
  
Both Chi and Bulma were seeing the TV when they heard the new reporter say that The Sayian Demon was killed in a bomb attempt that there was no survivors at that moment Chi feel to the floor along with Bulma  
  
Vegeta along with Goten and Trunks came and saw the both woman in the ground then they flash Videl and The Sayian Demon pictures on the TV and they were saying that both heroes were just killed in a bomb attempt.  
  
Everything went silent at Capsule Corp as both Trunks and Goten joined the women Vegeta did the only thing he could do go back to the gravity room.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
What happened to Gohan did he really die in that explosion if he did not die then where the hell is he. 


	3. Ultra Gohen III

A Different Cell Ending III  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer do not own DBZ or such  
  
By Ultra Gohen  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Erase: Shit we are dead if the bomb didn't get us Gohan will surely finish the job.  
  
Videl: I was almost killed by that bastard  
  
Sharpner: he almost killed me also my beautiful face what did that crazy moron  
  
Hercule: I should have protect my sweet pea  
  
Sayian Demon: dame what the hell happened to me am I dead  
  
Erase: why is the ground moving like that?  
  
Sharpner and Erase: both begin to scream along with Hercule  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Up in the sky a portal opens and four bodies fall from the sky they land hard on the ground. They land only thirty feet from the Cell games arena. Erase is the first one to wake up and screams waking up everyone around her.  
  
Sharpner comes around next followed by Videl and Hercule. Erase now stares at the body under Videl.  
  
"Videl awakes and she touches something below her it was something soft and warm then she notices that it has hair and she jumps up screaming waking up the body below."  
  
The body rises up only to see to fall back down in pain.  
  
"Gohan what are you doing here says, Videl."  
  
"He was in such pain that he couldn't speak that well his ribs were broken blood was coming from every direction his right arm was badly injured on top of his forehead he had a small crack that blood was coming from it he could barely stand up." He was useless in his normal form.  
  
"That is when he hears a scream Videl get the hell away from him yelled Erase." "Yeah yelled Hercule get away from that monster."  
  
He pulls Videl back to his side.  
  
"But why father I don't understand Gohan won't hurt me look at him he is in a worse shape then us."  
  
She though why would he be in a bad condition.  
  
"That is when Erase tells her because we were all in the bank except for him."  
  
"Now she gets it then were the hell is The Sayian Demon."  
  
Gohan though the wrench still hasn't figure it out and I though she was more smarter than this.  
  
"Gohan tried to get up once more but couldn't he was in still in pain."  
  
That when Sharpner gets it and went up to him and did a side kick to the head but what he got in return was worse.  
  
"My leg what the fuck is your head made out nerd."  
  
Gohan only smirked he felt nothing out of that kick the only thing that he felt was getting Sharpner hurt and he loved that part.  
  
"Videl was still confused why did you hit him Sharpner."  
  
"Gohan got tire of this don't you get it stupid wrench they know that truth and I though you were smarter than that stupid bitch."  
  
"He was now tire of all this bullshit don't you get it who really am I Videl."  
  
"I am your worse enemy still don't get it Videl."  
  
"Videl now understood are you telling me that you're The Sayian Demon."  
  
"Finally the devil gets it."  
  
"That when Videl finally understood why her father was telling her to stay away from him."  
  
Gohan started to stand up he was now up on his two feet and he started to come towards her.  
  
"You stay away from me Gohan you hear I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"What have I ever done to you Gohan?"  
  
"You were born Videl your nothing but a stupid spoil brat"  
  
"He started to mock her you hurt me Videl now that a good one you perfectly know that you cant hurt me or even touch me I am invisible."  
  
"That where you wrong Gohan."  
  
"Nope you're wrong Videl."  
  
"Now both Sharpner and Erase along with Hercule grabbed a boulder and hit him on his head with it."  
  
"Gohan fell back to his knees bastards was all he said as his hand started to glow."  
  
"Videl did the next best thing with she gathered all her energy into one final kick and kicked him across the face so hard that her leg hurt so much but she knocked Gohan out."  
  
"Her leg started to hurt so much."  
  
"Well at least he is out cold now what Videl."  
  
"Grab some rope and let's tie him up quickly before he wakes up."  
  
"When he was rope they saw to there right and something was coming towards them it was green and tall."  
  
"Hercule started to scream oh no it him again but how I though I killed him seven years ago." "Hercule started to scream but hit a rock behind him knocking himself out."  
  
"Erase and Sharpner started to scream it can't be him as he came into view."  
  
"Videl was the next but how can he be alive. She screamed and trip down and fell to the ground."  
  
"Gohan awoke next what the fuck happened to me as he looked up and saw what he though he would never see again in his entire life."  
  
Cell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I guess its time for a rematch Gohan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter Will Gohan survive the rematch against Cell in his state right know. 


End file.
